The Schuesters
by ScottishGleek1998
Summary: Rachel, Blaine, Santana and Puck are the children of William and Shelby Schuester. Read as the four Schuester children go through life in High School and the struggles over bullying, popularity and dating. Mainly about Rachel and Finn, but about the other Schuesters too. Totally AU. Full summary and explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel, Santana, Blaine and Puck are the children of Shelby and William Schuester. Puck and Santana are both juniors and both 16, though Santana is adopted. Blaine is a 15 year old sophomore. Rachel is 14 and starting her freshman year. Even though Noah's surname is Schuester he still gets called Puck because he played a LOT of hockey when he was younger. Puck, Santana and Blaine are all very overprotective of their baby sister, as are their parents. Shelby works as an English and music teacher at McKinley and will works as a Spanish teacher. They co-direct New Directions and all their children are members. Rachel is dating 16 year old Finn Hudson, who just so happens to be Puck's best friend and Rachel's best friend's older step-brother, but nobody knows about them. Blaine is dating Finn's 14 year old step-brother Kurt Hummel and everybody knows this. Kurt and Rachel have always been best friends. Puck has been dating fellow junior Quinn Fabray since freshman year. They had a baby together, a beautiful little girl called Beth, in their sophomore year, but they gave their daughter to a better family. Santana is dating no one at the moment, however everybody that knows her knows that she is in love with her best friend Brittany S. Pierce. **

**This is the story of their life, starting in Rachel's freshman year and ending I don't know when. It is told mainly from the third person point of view of Rachel and mainly follows her struggles at starting a new school and keeping her older boyfriend from her family, but will go into the lives of the other members of the Schuester family too and some of their friends. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**The Schuesters**

Chapter One

"Mom! Where are my jeans?" Rachel shouted urgently down the stairs.

"I don't know Rachel! Have you checked in your sister's room?" Shelby shouted back.

"Oh yeah, thanks Mom." She heard her youngest daughter call back.

The first day of the school year was always a rush to get out of the house on time, even after having everything ready the night before. This year was worse than previous years, as this would be the first year that all four of Shelby's babies would be in High School. It had dawned on her late last night, while watching TV with her husband, that all of her little babies were growing up. Rachel starting at McKinley was just the spark to light the fire of remorse she felt of the looming leaving of her children.

"Found them Mom, thanks!" Shelby was pulled from her thoughts by Rachel's clear voice.

"Good. Is your sister nearly ready?" she called back, responding with a question.

"Yeah, she's finding her purse and keys."  
"And your brothers?" Shelby queried.

"Well Blaine's gelling his hair and Noah just woke up, so, they will probably both be another twenty minutes."  
"What?!" Shelby screamed, running up the stairs.

"Noah Elijah Schuester get your lazy butt out of bed this instant, I need you clothed and ready downstairs in ten minutes, your dad has already left to get in early so don't even ask if you can get a lift with him! And Blaine, I want you downstairs by the door in ten minutes as well! Come on guys! Hurry up!"

"Okay Mom," Blaine called in response, he was nearly finished his hair anyway.

"Eugghh, fine." Puck called back, dragging himself from his bed. He hated the first day back at school after summer. He could never get up on time. It didn't help that he was majorly hung over but he had to act like he was fine; if his mom found out that he had snuck out last night to go to a house party he would be killed.

...

The Schuesters arrived at McKinley half an hour later, ten minutes before home room. The four teenagers throw the doors open and sped from the car, shouting "See you later Mom!" as they headed towards the school doors.

They entered the school heading towards their lockers. Even though it was Rachel's first day, she knew her way around the school almost perfectly, the result of having both of your parents and all three of your siblings working or going there five days a week. The Schuesters had lockers that were in a line next to each other, so the four of them walked together through the busy halls of McKinley High.

They were putting their stuff into their lockers when four people walked up behind them.

"Hey Schuesters!"

The four Schuesters turned around to see Brittany Pierce closing her mouth, standing alongside Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson. Smiles spread across the siblings' faces as they saw their best friends and significant others.

Rachel, the first to move, ran to hug her best friend, Kurt Hummel, first, and then proceeded to welcome her sister's best friend, her oldest brother's girlfriends and the same brother's best friend in the same way. Her brother's best friend just so happened to be the person she had been secretly dating since half way through summer vacation. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret because well, Rachel's older brother was Finn's best friend, while Finn's younger step-brother was Rachel's best friend and they didn't want them dating to come between their friendships. There was also the fact that Rachel was not allowed to date, even though her brothers and sister before her could and she didn't want Finn to be killed by her overprotective parents and siblings.

Finn smiled down at his girlfriend while encasing her in a hug. They pulled away quickly so that it wouldn't arouse suspicion in the older Schuesters who, at this time, were welcoming their friends in similar ways to Rachel. Finn looked on in envy while Puck welcomed Quinn with a long kiss, Blaine doing the same with Kurt, jealous that he couldn't do the same with his girlfriend.

"So, where's your homeroom Rach?" Quinn looked over at the youngest Schuester. Quinn had known Rachel since Quinn was 11, when she started middle school and first met Santana. Quinn thought of Rachel as a younger sister, feeling oddly protective of her. This just added to the stress Rachel was feeling about keeping Finn a secret.

"Ehhh, it says here that I have Dad for homeroom. Oh that will be fun!" Rachel answered sarcastically. She had really hoped that she wouldn't have either of her parents for homeroom because then she would have been able to sneak off with Finn for a bit and miss the first couple of minutes, but if she had her Dad...well she just couldn't do that.

"Oh, that sucks sis. Anyway, we probably should get going, homeroom starts soon anyway. I will see you all at lunch and then you better all be in the choir room after school!" Puck shouted at the group around their bright red lockers as he pulled his girlfriend away.

"Yeah guys, we'll see you later!" Santana and Brittany walked in the opposite direction, stopping to wait for Blaine when he shouted a quick "Wait on me!" because he had homeroom in the classroom next to theirs.

"I can walk you two to class if you want? Just to make sure you don't get lost mind." Finn looked down at the two freshmen, hoping that Kurt would agree so that he could spend more time with the small girl next to him.

"Sure, thanks, that would be great Finn," Rachel answered.

The three of them walked off together heading towards the Spanish classroom. Finn's homeroom was in a classroom two doors down from Will Schuester's classroom. He walked next to his girlfriend, their hands occasionally brushing together as they walked, it was the most they could do in such a public place.

"Okay, well thanks for walking us here Finn but you can go now. I don't want everyone in my class to think that I am an idiot because I needed my 'big-brother' to walk me to class." Kurt jibed at Finn, hinting for him to leave them alone now that they were near their destination.

"Yeah, thanks Finn," Rachel spoke quietly, really wanting to say (and do) more but not being able to because of Kurt's presence.

"Okay, cool. I will see you both at lunch? And at glee. You are both expected to be at auditions you know!" Finn responded, turning to walk away.

"Yeah, we know. See you later," Kurt called back as he walked away and into the classroom filled with freshmen.

"Bye," Rachel said as she began to follow Kurt, but was then pulled back my Finn who gave her one more hug and a whispered,

"Meet me at the bleachers between first and second period," into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks to anyone who favourited and/or followed this story. It is amazing to know that so many people like this already. **

**So this chapter, though it is quite long, is really just a filler chapter because I started writing the next chapter before this one and I needed a bunch of not that highly interesting stuff to happen before I can publish the next chapter. That does mean that there shouldn't be too long a gap between this chapter being uploaded and the next. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! Also if you are American or live in the US, please, PLEASE, read the A/N at the bottom. **

...

Rachel had English with her mom second period and she was a full twenty minutes late. It didn't help that she had somehow managed to get lost on the way from the bleachers to her mom's classroom, even though McKinley was like a second home to her. Her mom glared at her as she walked through the door after knocking twice so she didn't get scalded for being rude as well as late.

"Why are you so late Rachel? I know it is your first day, but everybody else managed to make it here on time. And you should know this school better than most people here. You can't just take twenty minutes to get to a class when it should only take you a maximum of five!" Shelby's tone was clipped, signalling to her daughter that she meant business.

"I just went to the toilet after first period, and then I read my timetable wrong and I thought that I had math, I only realised that I didn't when I got there and I saw Blaine's class walking in. I ran up to Blaine and he helped me read my timetable and told me to hurry up and get here so you wouldn't be worried. I'm sorry. I promise that I won't be late again Mom." Rachel replied, putting her acting abilities to good use. Even if it was for a bad reason. She would have to remember to fill Blaine in on the story so that he wouldn't affect her story. She was lucky enough to remember that Blaine did actually have math second period, which meant part of the story was at least semi-true.

"It's Mrs Schuester in school please Rachel. Now next time you need the toilet come to class first and I will let you go, unless the period is directly after lunch. Also, learn to read your timetable correctly please. You shouldn't be missing the starts of classes going to the wrong lesson. Stay behind after class and I will teach you how to read a timetable, I need to talk to you as well." Shelby could tell that her youngest daughter was not telling the full truth, and she wanted to know why the youngest Schuester was so late for class. She would have to check with Blaine if Rachel really did go to his class by mistake as well.

"Yes Mrs Schuester." Rachel responded before heading up to the back of the class to sit at a table next to Kurt and an African American girl she had never seen before, while Shelby turned back to write more about what they would be learning throughout the course of the year.

Rachel turned to the girl she didn't know and introduced herself. The African American introduced herself as Mercedes Jones, diva and fashion extraordinaire.

Kurt looked up at Mrs Schuester just to make sure she wasn't watching the class before leaning over to whisper to Rachel, "Why were you late? And don't tell me what you told your mom, because I know what you said was a lie."

"I was **not **lying! Rachel Barbara Schuester does **not** lie! I actually **did** go to the toilet, what I didn't tell her was that TOM's visiting." Rachel answered Kurt, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Tom? Who's Tom?" Mercedes asked, confusion painted plainly on her face.

Kurt turned to look at his new friend in shock. Mercedes looked even more confused at this and embarrassed, thinking that she didn't know something that everybody else did. Rachel, noticing the other girl's embarrassment elbowed Kurt roughly in the ribs and answered Mercedes' question.

"Time of month. Code word. Living in a house with three boys, you get used to it. I can't even fathom the idea of what it would be like if my brother knew. He's, what shall I say, rather overprotective of me."

"You have brothers?" Mercedes asked, wanting to learn more about this Rachel, she seemed really nice, and funny.

"Yeah, two and a sister as well. And they are all older, **and** all go to this school. It's like hell. I can't do anything without one of my parents or siblings watching with hawk eyes over my shoulder. I hate it, I have no freedom. Do you know, I'm not allowed to date? My brothers and sister were all allowed to date when they were fourteen but I'm not…how fair is that? God, I hate it!" Rachel grumbled, needing someone to rant to and enjoying the attention Mercedes was paying her.

"Aw girl. I feel for you. My brother had just moved to Mississippi for college, so it's just my mom, dad and me now. I can't imagine what it would be like to have three siblings; it's hard enough to get your parents attention with one, even when he's not living in the house anymore. And you're not allowed to date? Well that's just plain favoritism! Parents aren't allowed to do that!"

Rachel smiled at Mercedes, liking this girl already. Turning to Kurt, who felt left out in this conversation as he had met Mercedes during period one and already got to know her and he has known Rachel since he can remember, Rachel spoke again.

"So, Kurt, what are you singing for your Glee audition?"

"Ehh, I am thinking of Mr Cellophane from Chicago, but I am not 100% sure yet. I really need a second and third opinion. What about you?"

"You should definitely sing Mr Cellophane!" Rachel whisper shouted in response as Mercedes nodded in her vote for the Chicago song. "And I am almost sure that I am going to sing On My Own from Les Mis. It is just such a wonderful song and it suits my voice perfectly. Hey Mercedes, do you sing?" Rachel had a brainwave and turned back to the African American.

"Ehh, a bit. Why?" Mercedes asked, looking wary.

"You should audition for Glee club with us! It is called New Directions and they are really good! And I am not just saying that because all of my siblings are in it and my parents co-coach it, but because they are actually really good. They need some new people because there were a lot of seniors in it last year and obviously they left after graduation. They are really good though, and it's like show choir, and I've sat in on some of their rehearsals before and it looks really fun!" Rachel spoke at about 100 miles per hour, but somehow Mercedes still caught the drift of what she was saying.

"Well, it sounds like fun…..and I have been perfect Rehab for a while…so I think I will audition with you guys if that okay?" Mercedes questioned, worried that they would say no.

"Of course! Oh I am so excited!" Kurt whispered yelled at the two girls, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, and we will have to sit at the Gleek table at lunch! Not only because I have been told that I have to, but so we can introduce Mercedes to all the others!" Rachel beamed over at Mercedes.

"Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, if I catch you talking one more time instead of paying attention to my lesson, you will all have after school detentions with me for a month, understand?" Mrs Schuester shouted from the front of the room.

All three teens' heads popped up to see Rachel's Mom glaring down the classroom at them, daring them to defy her. They all looked down sheepishly while murmuring, "Yes, Mrs Schuester." And they didn't talk again for the rest of the period.

...

All that had happened while Rachel had been held back at the end of her Mom's class was that she told her mom what she had told Kurt, and said that the only reason that she didn't tell her that before was that she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the entire class on the first day of school. She did say that after she had been to the toilet that she did go to the wrong class though that wasn't 100% true. Or any percent true apart from zero. Her mom seemed to believe her though and she left without much further questioning.

Shelby Schuester did believe her daughter but still want to check with her youngest son to see if her story is true. If she finds out that it is not, well, Rachel will have some hell to pay. She was also going to check to see if anybody else was twenty minutes late to second period today to see if she was maybe meeting with one of her siblings, friends, or someone that her mother didn't even know. That thought scared Shelby. She had been extremely worried when Rachel hadn't turned up on time for her class, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of the freshman class. They were probably scared enough as it was, without adding Scary Shelby Schuester to the mix.

….

Rachel dragged Kurt and Mercedes through the crowded dining hall until they reached the table that the Gleeks usually sat. There were already five people there, but Rachel knew that more would be arriving shortly.

"Hi guys, this is Mercedes and most of you already know Kurt," Rachel introduced the members of the table to the two people standing behind her then did the opposite, "Mercedes, this is Blaine Schuester, my amazing big bother and Kurt's amazing boyfriend, Sam Evans, Blaine's best friend and he is like a brother to me, Mike Chang, he's like a brother to me as well, and he's good friends with Noah, my other brother, Matt Rutherford, best friends with Mikey here, also like my brother and also friends with Noah, and the guy in the wheelchair over there is Artie Abrams, he's just plain awesome!"

Rachel finished her introductions and pulled Mercedes to sit down next to her while Kurt took a vacant chair next to Blaine.

They fell into easy conversation, finding out more about each other and catching up with those they already knew. They were all laughing hysterically as the juniors walked over.

"What's so funny guys?" Quinn smiled good naturedly.

"Yeah, you gotta tell me what I missed, it better not be too good!" Puck shouted over at the table.

Puck and Quinn walked over and took two spare seats next to Sam.

"Oh, Sam just did a really funny impression, that's all Noah." Rachel explained to her big brother.

"That better be the only one this year Trouty Mouth, because I can**not **stand those stupid things!" Anyone that didn't know Santana may have thought this was rude, but those who knew her just accepted that that was the way she did things. She had called Sam Trouty Mouth because of the boy's unnaturally large mouth.

"Don't be mean San; he just wants to make us laugh. I find you funny Sammy!" Brittany smiled at the fellow blonde and then took her seat next to Quinn, Santana sitting alongside her.

Finn walked around the table and was just about to sit in an empty seat next to Mike when Tina Cohen-Chang ran towards the table and stole the seat from right under his nose.

"Sorry Finn, but you know that I sit next to Mike," Tina spoke apologetically up at the giant that was Finn Hudson.

"It is fine, I did know that you would want to sit next to your boyfriend, I'm the one that's sorry." Finn apologized sincerely.

Finn looked around at the table and noticed that the only empty seat was the one between Rachel and Puck. He was glad that he would be able to sit next to his girlfriend without looking suspicious by choosing that seat immediately, though he would have to be careful because said girl's extremely overprotective brother, who was also his best friend, would be sitting on the other side of him.

Finn sighed at this dilemma and sat down.

Rachel looked over at the tall boy next to her and gave him a small smile, which he greatly returned.

"So, are all three of you guys auditioning today?" Tina asked the three freshmen.

"Yeah, well hopefully, if Mom lets me." Rachel replied, confusing the others around the table.

"Why wouldn't she? She knows that you are an amazing singer and that we need your voice!" Blaine said, shocked and confused at Rachel's response to Tina's question.

"Ehh, well I might have been a bit late to her class second period…" Rachel looked down at her lap, not wanting to see the others' faces.

"A bit late? You were twenty minutes late!" Kurt laughed from his seat, making everyone's mouths fall open.

"Why the hell were you twenty minutes late?!" Puck questioned her, totally shocked by his littlest sister's behavior.

"I have my reason…that reminds me…Blaine you need to tell Mom that I read my timetable wrong and went your class instead of mine, and you helped me read it so that I knew I had English." Rachel begged Blaine to play along.

"Wait you didn't tell your mom what you told us after everyone else left?" Mercedes asked, shocked that Rachel hadn't just told her mom the truth.

"Oh, I did. I just said that I still went to the wrong class after."

"Why?"

"Because she wouldn't believe that it took me twenty minutes to do what I said I had to. I am actually quite surprised that she believed me." Rachel admitted.

"Rachel Barbara Schuester and Finn Christopher Hudson. My office. Now." Rachel looked up from her lunch, knowing who the voice belonged to but having no idea where it came from.

She turned around and standing behind her was her mom. She gulped and then looked back at everyone sitting at the table, who were all giving her looks of sympathy, while all also extremely glad that it wasn't them at the end of the famous Shelby Schuester glare.

Rachel stood up from the table, just as she saw Finn do the same thing, and they nervously followed Shelby through the cafeteria and out into the hallway.

Nobody said anything until they had entered Shelby's office.

….

"So Rachel Barbara Schuester would you please like to explain to me why you not only showed up late to my class but also lied to me not once but **twice **today?" Shelby glared at the fourteen year old sitting in front of her. She didn't feel sorry for her at all. She had this coming as soon as she had decided that being late was a good idea.

"Mom can you please stop full naming me! And I didn't lie to you. I told you the truth when I got held back at the end of the class!" Rachel tried to make it sound like she was shocked that her mother would think that her baby girl would lie to her, and hoped that all the acting lessons had payed off.

"If you did not lie to me how come Blaine's math teacher did not see you outside, or inside his second period class at all today and how come you didn't need to ask me to buy you more stuff this weekend if you knew you were due?" Shelby asked. She had only realized that Rachel hadn't asked her to buy more sanitary products at the weekend after she had had the conversation with Blaine's math teacher.

"I had some left over from last time. And I stole some from San. Mom, please can you stop talking about this, there is somebody else in this room remember? Somebody that is like **best** friends with my brother! The one I don't want to know that I have started!" Rachel near shouted at her mom, while getting more and more irritated.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me Rachel. Finn Hudson, why were you late, by twenty minutes I might add, to Spanish second period?"

Oh crap, Rachel thought. If she had known that Finn had had her dad second period she wouldn't have agreed to meet up with him. Of course her mom and dad would talk. And Rachel's older brother and sister were in that class with Finn.

"Ehh, I had to get something out of my truck and I had to go back to get my car keys from my locker and then I couldn't find what I was looking for in my truck and then I remembered that I hadn't brought it today." Finn answered sheepishly. He was extremely proud that he had managed to remember the story he had told Mr Schuester when he walked into Spanish twenty minutes late. It was not the same story he had told Puck though. He had told Puck that he had met up with some girl. Puck seemed proud, Finn was glad that he didn't know what girl it was, or Puck would have killed him.

"Then why did my husband tell me that he overheard that you had met up with some girl?" Shelby asked.

Crap, Finn thought, of course Mr Schue would have heard what he had told Puck.

"Ehh, I don't know. But I didn't say that to anyone. And I didn't do that." Finn answered, hoping that she would buy it.

"Then why did you tell my eldest son that that was why you were late. I am sure that if I was to ask him, after perhaps threatening grounding if he didn't tell the truth, that he would tell me that you had met up with some girl."

"Well, I did tell Puck that. But it isn't true. I just didn't want to seem stupid for forgetting something. So I told him something different."

"Oh, is that the case? So it is just a coincidence that both you and Rachel, my **daughter** Rachel, both walked through the doors of your respective second period classes at exactly the same time?" Shelby glared at the giant boy she had known for about eleven years.

"Yes Mrs Schue, it must have been. I am sorry for being late but I honestly wasn't doing anything inappropriate with Rachel," Finn said adding, "or anything for that matter," immediately after seeing the look on Shelby's face.

"And Rachel, you were not meeting up with Finn were you?" Shelby asked her daughter.

"No Mom. I hardly know Finn anyway. He is Kurt's step-brother and Noah's best friend. He is like a brother to me, like Mike and Matt, but nothing more. I promise." While saying this Rachel held her fingers crossed in her lap, not wanting to have to outright lie to her mom. Rachel still hated lying to her mom, but the occurrence was being more and more frequent lately and she couldn't seem to do anything to stop it.

"Okay then. I am sorry for taking up your lunch period but I needed to talk to you both before Glee. I am assuming Rachel that you will be auditioning?" Shelby asked her daughter, still not entire sold on the pair's stories.

"Yeah, and Kurt and Mercedes are too! It's just straight after school in the choir room right?" Rachel wanted to double check before her and her friends auditioned.

"Actually auditions are usually in the auditorium Rachel. So they will be there straight after school. You may leave; I will see you both later." Shelby dismissed the two teens and sighed as they both exited her office.

….

The members of New Directions sat in the fifth and sixth rows of the McKinley High auditorium. The April Rhodes Auditorium to call it by its full name. Shelby and Will Schuester were standing on the stage looking at the ten members of the current New Directions.

"So guys, as you can see there are only eleven of us now, and you all know that we need twelve members to compete, so we need to find at least one new member before sectionals. Today preferably, so without further ado, let's get these auditions started!" Will said, trying to make the prospect of sitting through a bunch of auditions seem exciting to the teens in New Directions.

Will and Shelby made their way off the stage and sat in the middle of the fifth row.

"Kurt Hummel," Shelby called.

Kurt walked out onto the stage after an encouraging hug from both Rachel and Mercedes.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I will be singing Mr Cellophane from the musical Chicago."

Kurt took a deep breath and sang.

_Cellophane, Mr Cellophane, _

_Should have been my name, Mr Cellophane_

'_Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me and never know I'm there_

_Never, even, know…I'm there._

Everyone clapped as Kurt left the stage after Will saying a quick, "The final list will be up tomorrow."

"Mercedes Jones." Shelby called.

Mercedes walked on stage, leaving Rachel with another three people, two girls and a boy.

"My name is Mercedes Jones and I'm singing RESECT."

Mercedes looked out confidently at the members of her audience and starting singing.

_What you want_

_Baby I got it_

_And what you need_

_You know I got it_

_And all I'm asking_

_Is for a little respect when I come home_

_Hey baby_

_When I get home, Mister_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T _

_Fin d out what it means to me_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Take care, TCB_

_Ohhhhh, hey baby, yeah_

Mercedes smiled as she was also told that she could leave and the list would be put up the following day. As she was walking off the stage, she threw a smile of encouragement over her shoulder at Rachel.

When she got to the wings she met Kurt and they both sneaked in to the back of the auditorium to watch the rest of the auditions.

The next person to be called was one of the girls. Her name was Sunshine Corazon. She was good, really good, but she acted like a real brat on stage, especially when Mr Schue told her the list would be up the next day, just as he had at the end of every audition, and she demanded to be told now that she was part of the group as she knew she would be. Everyone in the auditorium tutted at this and she was asked to leave the stage. She stormed from the stage acting like she was the queen of the world.

Next to audition was the boy. Jesse St James. He was a senior. He had only transferred to McKinley this year and he really wanted to be in New Directions. He was an amazing singer. And he was quite charismatic. Even Rachel thought he was cute. Not nearly as cute as Finn though, and Finn was hot as well.

Rachel was left by herself in the wings while the other girl took her place centre stage. She was a freshman who Rachel recognized from her classes, she seemed really nice, and Rachel expected that she could become good friends with this girl if she became part of New Directions.

"Hi, my name is Marley Rose, and I will be singing Adele's Chasing Pavements."

Rachel watched as Marley sang the song beautifully. She really was an amazing singer. Rachel was almost jealous of her. Almost. She knew that she was better. She was the **best **after all.

Finally Rachel heard her name being called and she walked out onto the stage, smiling at the group of people that were her family, literally, and friends.

"Hi, I am Rachel Barbara Schuester, as you all know, and I will be singing On My Own, from the musical Les Miserables."

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own.

Rachel finished the song to a standing ovation. She smiled proudly and nodded as her dad told her, as she knew, that the sheet would be up tomorrow. She was excused and she skipped happily from the stage. Running around to the back doors of the auditorium, pulled the doors open and ran down the aisle to hug Mercedes and Kurt, happy that her audition, and theirs, went so well.

….

Rachel went to school with her dad the next day, met Mercedes and Kurt outside and followed her dad to the notice board where he pinned up the list of people in New Directions, the list was as follows:

_**Artie Abrams**_

_**Mike Chang**_

_**Tina Cohen-Chang**_

_**Sam Evans**_

_**Quinn Fabray**_

_**Finn Hudson**_

_**Kurt Hummel**_

_**Mercedes Jones**_

_**Brittany Pierce**_

_**Marley Rose**_

_**Matt Rutherford**_

_**Blaine Schuester**_

_**Noah 'Puck' Schuester**_

_**Rachel Schuester**_

_**Santana Schuester**_

_**Jesse St James**_

Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes sped read through the list. Rachel almost thought that she hadn't made it in, when she realized that the list was in alphabetical order, meaning that she would be near the end. She screamed and hugged her dad, who was still there watching the three teens, thanking him for casting her in the group.

"Rach," Will laugh at his daughter, "Of course you were going to get in! In case you haven't realized the only person that auditioned that didn't get in was that Sunshine girl and that was because of her personality. I have heard she is transferring soon anyway so what would be the point?"

Rachel looked up at her dad, feeling slightly hurt at the way he made it sound like she didn't have to be good to get in. Will noticed this and quickly spoke again,

"You still had to be good to get in. Better than good in fact. It just turned out that everybody that auditioned was incredibly good this year. But you were still the best," he whispered in his daughter's ear, not wanting the two other freshmen to hear and think that he was picking favorites. He wasn't, his daughter was just the best.

Rachel smiled at this and walked away from her dad.

"So, to celebrate we have decided to have a dive night at my place tonight; you in?" Kurt asked when Rachel walked back over to her friends.

"Sure why not?" Rachel answered.

….

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review if you liked it!**

**And if you are American or live in the US and are willing to be my American schooling guide, please, PLEASE, leave a review or PM me. I REALLY need someone to read over it to make sure I have ages and classes and times and the amount of periods and stuff right…and because I'm British I don't know all this stuff…so please if you can help message me! **

**xScottishGleek1998x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for continuing to read. Sorry that it has taken me so long to upload. I would like to thank ImForeverYoursFaithfully, sillystarshine and Future Mrs. Malik-Sykes for helping me understand school in America and how stuff works, and thank you to anyone else that favourited, reviewed, and/or followed this story, it means a lot. **

...

Rachel had already told her mom and dad that she was going over to Kurt's house after school with Mercedes. She had them it was for a divas night and that she would be home by ten, and that she would phone or get a lift from Kurt or Mercedes' dad. It turned out that Kurt had invited Blaine over too which made it just oh so much better for Rachel.

Kurt told both Rachel and Mercedes that they could invite over any guys that they had their eye on, but both girls refused profusely. Mercedes had told them both, just earlier that day that she liked Matt, but she didn't want to ask him to hang out with three people two years younger than him by someone he hardly knew. Rachel had just used the excuse she had been using since Kurt had decided that he needed to set her up with someone during the summer: she didn't need a boyfriend when they were just going to distract her from her dreams of New York. Kurt and Mercedes both admired her for that, but both said that they wouldn't be able to last without someone in their lives to love them. Rachel had just nodded along understandably at this to play along. Little did they know that she couldn't last either.

...

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine and Finn arrived back at the Hummel/Hudson house at five. Finn had tagged along with them to get ice-cream after Glee, it was only September so the nights were still quite war, so that he could spend more time with his girlfriend. Even if they did have to act like they were just acquaintances. The three freshmen immediately ran off to Kurt's room to change into more comfy and casual clothes, leaving Blaine and Finn standing together in the foyer. Finn liked Blaine. He was perfectly fine with his little brother being gay and he was especially proud of the fact that he was in a serious open relationship with such a nice person. Finn trust Blaine with his brother's heart but still made sure that Blaine knew full well that if he broke that same little brother's hear he would be killed. Finn didn't care that Blaine was his girlfriend's brother either. He would still kill him.

"Blaine, Finn, consider yourselves the luckiest people on the planet as you are about to witness the transformation of Miss Rachel Barbara Schuester!"

The boys heard Kurt shout from his basement room. They looked at each other curiously and then back to the top of the stairs leafing down to Kurt's room, just in time to see Rachel emerge at the top.

She was wearing a pair of extremely short shorts, as well as a small tank top; her hair was curled and cascaded down over her bare shoulder; she had on a light coat of make-up and had Ugg-style slippers on her feet.

Finn couldn't drag his eyes from her. It was like his line of vision was glued to the perfect girl in front of him. He wanted more than anything to go over to her and start an impromptu make out session, but he didn't think that that would be very well received by her brother, or his for that fact.

Rachel looked up from her feet to see Finn staring at her with lust clouding over her eyes. Heat began to run up her body, causing a pale pink blush to begin to color her cheeks. She smiled shyly at Finn before turning her head away and back towards Kurt who was now standing behind her along with Mercedes, both inspecting their handiwork.

"Well I think you look amazing sis, I think that Kurt and Mercedes did an excelled job!" Blaine smiled first at his siter then at his boyfriend and friend before walking over to put an arm around Kurt in congratulation.

"What do you think Finn? Did I do an amazing job or what?" Kurt asked smugly.

"Ehh….yeah…she looks amazing….like always." Finn answered, still mesmerized by the girl…no woman…in front of him. He could see Rachel turn slightly to send him a small smile of thanks as another blush tinted her cheeks.

"Okay then…well we're going downstairs to watch a film, you are welcome to join us if you want Finn?" Kurt asked his older brother.

"You can invite some of your friends over so you don't feel left out?" Mercedes suggested.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea…I'll text some of the guys and they we'll go watch your film with you…but it can't be a romance…or a musical!"

Kurt humphed in annoyance at the obvious lack of culture Finn and his friends possessed.

"Okay….we'll be downstairs trying to find a movie then," Kurt called as he dragged Blaine to his room, Rachel and Mercedes giggling as they followed behind.

Finn watched them leave before pulling his phone out of his jean pocket and sending a quick text to Puck, Mike and Matt:

**F: Hi guys. Kurts havin people over 4 film. Do u wanna come? U have to come now coz theyre choosing. **

He only had to wait a minute for the first reply.

**P: Sure…Rachel and Blaine r there anyway…may as well…Puck.**

Then the other two texts came through at the same time. Obviously the best friends were already together.

**M: Cool…me and Mike just coming…Matt**

**M: Yeah sure…me and Matt just coming…Mike. **

Finn then sent the same reply back to all three of them:

**F: Cool….hurry up!...im bein outnumbered! **

….

Puck arrived ten minutes later, Mike and Matt arriving together two minutes after that. The four juniors walked into the kitchen to grab sodas (and some beers that they had found in the fridge…..but they wouldn't be telling their parents about those….), and then headed down to Kurt's basement room.

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel were dotted around the room in different positions waiting for the older teens to come down.

Puck noticed Rachel first.

"Rachel Barbara Schuester, what the hell are you wearing….or **NOT **wearing for that fact?!" Puck yelled across the room, annoyed not only at Rachel's clothes, or the lack there off, but also the fact that Blaine had already seen her attire and had seemed to not only let her to continue to be half naked, but also that he seemed to APPROVE it!

"I am wearing clothes Noah, like most human beings do when they are in the company of other human beings. Unlike you!" Rachel shot back at him.

The others in the room at this point were stuck in limbo between trying to stop the argument from escalating, and continuing to watch the fight unfold, wanting to see who would come out on top.

"Well that's my choice not yours!"

"Just like how my clothes are MY choice not yours!" Rachel yelled back, clearly infuriated with her brother.

"Well I don't want my little sister to look like a SLUT in front of MY friends!" Puck screamed back.

Rachel's eyes immediately went to the ground when she heard Puck say that. She didn't want to look like a slut, she had just wanted to make Kurt and Mercedes happy….and Finn had definitely liked it…that was a plus.

"She is NOT A SLUT!"

Everyone's eyes darted to the person that had just let those words tumble from their mouth.

Finn stood dumfounded with his mouth hanging open, not believing that he had just shouted that at Puck. At Puck. His best friend Puck. His secret girlfriend's older broth puck. God he was screwed. Stupid and screwed.

"What the fuck! Just leave this alone Finn! This has nothing to do with you!" Puck shouted over at his supposed best friend, while still glaring angrily at Rachel.

"Well this is my house, so my rules. Also I invited you here so that we could all watch a film nicely…not so you could insult your sister and make her feel like shit. She is obviously not a slut…she is a girl. And isn't that what girls do? You wouldn't mind if Quinn was wearing that! Or even Santana! You only care because it is Rachel!"

"Exactly! I care because it is Rachel! Rachel who is only fourteen and shouldn't even know what sex is yet! Who shouldn't swear! Who should always be safe and never go near a guy unless she is related to them or they are gay! Do you know why? Because she is my little sister!"

"Santana is your little sister too Noah. I am not the only one." Rachel spoke quietly, still upset at what her brother had called her. "And just so you know, I **do **know what sex is, I swear a LOT and I know many guys that I am not related to or are gay. Some of them you don't even know. I am fourteen remember! Not four! And guess what?" Rachel paused here, took a breath and continued, "I not only know guys, but I have kissed guys, and have gotten to second base with guys. Some you know and some you don't!"

After Rachel had finished talking she raced up the stairs and headed for the front door, wanting to leave. She pulled it open and ran out into the cool air, not knowing where to go.

….

Everyone was silent after Rachel's storm out. Puck was fuming quietly, getting increasingly angrier as he thought through what Rachel had said. Blaine was getting angry as well, which was unusual as Blaine was normally the mellowest of the Schuesters. Mercedes, Matt and Mike didn't know what to do so they quietly excused themselves and followed Rachel out of the house.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this. Getting angry at Rachel isn't going to help here." Kurt spoke up, needing to break the thick silence that was flooding the room. "I think we should phone Rachel's mobile, though I doubt that she will pick up, and then try to find her. It is late and dark and she is a fourteen year old girl walking a fair distance on her own. Anything could happen." Kurt pointed out to the other three teens.

Puck and Blaine both cooled down at Kurt's words, Puck realizing that he had just made his baby sister walk straight into the danger he tries so hard to protect her from.

"Yeah, Kurt's right. We should look for her. It would be quicker if we split up. Puck you should drive home the way you normally do and look out for her. Blaine and Kurt should walk back to her house and see if they can spot her and I will just drive around this area looking for her. Kurt you should phone her now before we all leave, she is probably least angry at you. Is that okay with everyone?" Finn asked. Usually people would question the motives behind Finn being so concerned, but at that moment everyone was just worried and annoyed about Rachel.

Kurt picked up his phone and pressed the letter 'R' on his blackberry, the speed dial for Rachel's mobile. It rang once but then went to voicemail, meaning Rachel had rejected the call.

"She didn't pick up. Not that I thought she would…" Kurt answered the hopeful looks on the older teen's faces before continuing, "Come on Blaine, we should leave now if we want to catch up with her." Kurt dragged his boyfriend out of the house, throwing a glance back over his shoulder to Finn and Puck.

"We should get going too." Finn spoke to his best friend, who was still slightly angry at Rachel's outburst, though was starting to feel increasingly guilty at what **his** outburst has caused.

"Yeah. Thanks man. You're a great best friend, you know that?" Finn just nodded in response, glad that Puck didn't know what Finn was doing with Puck's little sister. If Puck ever found out he would be killed. KILLED.

Finn and Puck walked out of the house, Finn picking up his keys from the kitchen counter. When they got to the porch they went their separate ways, Finn to his truck in the driveway and Puck to his truck at the end of the street. Finn climbed into his truck and before starting the engine he typed out a text to Rachel.

**F: Rachel, you need to tell someone where you are. We are all really worried. Everyone is out looking, just tell me where you are and I will come and get you. I promise I won't tell anyone else…love you lots, Finn xxx**

After sending the text Finn chucked his phone onto the passenger's seat and pulled out of the driveway.

….

Finn had been driving for nearly ten minutes when he saw his phone vibrating around in circles of the seat next to him. He quickly pulled over before grabbing his phone and reading the new text.

**R: I am sorry for running out, I was just so annoyed and upset at Noah and what he said. Am I a slut? I am at the lake, please come, I need you. Don't bring anyone else though. It just has to be you and me. Love you too, Rachel xxx**

Finn read through the text again before chucking the phone back to its place on the passenger's seat and starting his truck again, driving slightly over the speed limit so he could get to the lake as quickly as possible.

….

Rachel sat under a tree next to the one lake that Lima Ohio held. It wasn't even really a lake, more a giant pond, a large area of water. Rachel had never really liked the lake before, but the lake had grown to become her favorite place during the summer. It had been the place that Finn had first asked her out, the place of their first kiss, the place where Finn asked her to become his girlfriend and the place where Finn had told her that he loved her. It was her favorite place ever. That is why when she left Kurt and Finn's house she decided that instead of just going home she would come here. She felt safe here. And only Finn knew that she had ever came here.

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them trying to remain warm. She waited for Finn to come. She knew that he would.

And he did. Five minutes late. He walked around the corner of the path leading to the lake and straight away noticed Rachel sitting under the tree. Their tree. He began to run towards her, needing to pull her into his arms.

Finn reached Rachel, fell to his knees and pulled her towards him. She welcomed his hug and feel into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, neither one of them wanting to ruin the moment.

"Are you okay? You had us scared!" Finn asked the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I am fine, just a bit upset. Sorry for making you scared. Am I really a slut?" Rachel asked quietly looking down towards her feet.

"No you are **NOT **a slut Rach! Puck was just annoyed, he feels terrible." Finn reassured her.

"I didn't want to look like a slut. I just wanted to make Kurt and Mercedes happy. And it made you happy as well." Rachel smiled over at the giant who was now sitting next to her, both of their backs against the tree, facing the lake.

"Yeah, well it did make me happy. Trust me. And you didn't look like a slut I promise. You just looked like a beautiful young woman. Beautiful."

"Thank you," Rachel sighed, looking over at Finn. He always seemed to be able to make her feel so much better. She didn't know how he did it, but he was amazing at it.

Finn looked over at Rachel and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling her towards him to give her his jacket, as she was still only wearing a tank top. He then leaned down again and pulled Rachel into a heated make out session.

Across the lake Blaine and Kurt stood with their mouths hung open staring at the people in front of them. Neither Rachel or Finn noticed that their brothers were watching their make out session from across the lake.

….

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. As always please leave a review and let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter or any songs, plot lines, or couples that you want to see in future chapters! **

**ScottishGleek1998 x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and followers. It means a lot to know that you are enjoying this. **

**Thanks again to the American people that have been helping me learn about life in the US. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review! **

….

Blaine and Kurt stood with their mouths agape for about fifteen minutes before they noticed that they just looked like surprised over the top fishes. Or llamas. So they closed their mouths.

"He better not be doing what I think he is doing to my little sister. No matter what Rachel says no one has, or will ever, do that to my baby sister!" Blaine growled before starting to speed walk across the land that was separating Blaine and Kurt from the lovebirds that were Finn and Rachel. Blaine stormed around the edge of the pond, ignoring Kurt's calls to 'calm down' and 'wait up'; he was angry and he wanted to kill Finn Christopher Hudson now.

Rachel and Finn were too engrossed in their make out session to notice the angry Schuester walking towards them, a look of determination plastered on his face.

"GET OFF MY SISTER RIGHT **NOW**!" Blaine screamed when he got near enough to the pair.

Rachel and Finn sprung apart as soon as they heard Blaine's angry tone. They stayed still not wanting to turn around and look at Blaine. They didn't need to turn.

Blaine ran the rest of the way to reach the couple and jumped on Finn who was still sitting on the grass next to the tree.

"You bastard! I can't believe you would do that to my little sister! I can't believe you touched her! You can't touch her! NO ONE can touch her!" Blaine yelled, punctuating each second word with a punch, the punches alternating between Finn's stomach and his face. Finn just lay there, not knowing what to do.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Rachel shouted at her brother, "Get off him right now! Stop!" Rachel was almost sobbing now; hating to see her brother be so mean to the man she loved. Blaine was hurting Finn. She loved Blaine, but only in a brotherly way. She loved Finn, and she **needed **Finn. Need was way more important than brotherly love. She could make up with Blaine later, but at the moment she just needed him to get off Finn.

"Blaine! Please!" Rachel begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Blaine stop! You are going to hurt him!" Rachel turned when she heard her best friend's voice. Oh good. He was here too. She was just thankful that she had someone else to help her stop this fight.

Upon hearing Kurt's voice, Blaine turned, still trapping Finn under him with his legs, Blaine was surprisingly strong for such a small person. Rachel could immediately see the anger in her brother's eyes diluting as he looked at his boyfriend. Kurt walked over to Blaine and held out a hand, which Blaine took, and led his boyfriend away to try to help him to calm down. As soon as the older Schuester was off Finn, Rachel ran over to him and hugged him tight. She didn't want to let go. She apologized over and over again in a whisper in Finn's ear, pressing her tear stained face into his neck and shoulder. Finn didn't say anything, he just held his small girlfriend tightly to his side, also not wanting to let her go. They needed each other, and they both knew it.

"No Kurt, it is not alright! How can you say that?" Rachel and Finn turned to look over at the other couple and watch as Blaine was slowly getting angrier again.

"No Blaine, you need to listen to me. Puck hurt Rachel. Rachel left the house. Finn was able to find her. They started making out. They have probably been together for a while now because I know my brother wouldn't use someone like that, and you know that your sister would never let someone she didn't love take advantage of her," Kurt spoke, trying to talk sense into Blaine, "not that Finn was taking advantage of her though. You need to remember that Rachel obviously wanted that just as much as Finn did, so that makes this her fault just as much as it is Finn's. You need to remember that." Kurt finished in a quiet soothing voice.

Rachel took this time to talk to her brother, she stood out of Finn's embrace and walked over and pulled her older brother into a hug.

"Kurt is right Blainey," Rachel hadn't called Blaine Blainey since she was five years old unless she was sick or extremely tired or upset, "I wanted to kiss him too. It wasn't the first time that I have kissed him either. I think that you deserve to know that we have been dating since summer. We didn't want to say anything because you know how mom and dad are, and even though I would normally tell Noah, San and you, I couldn't because I knew that you would react like this and I didn't want my boyfriend to be killed. But now you know. You have to promise not to tell anyone though? And I mean **anyone**." Rachel finished looking up at her brother.

Before answering Rachel Blaine walked her back over to where Finn was still sitting, quickly apologize embarrassed and proceeded to sit on the grass near Finn pulling Rachel down to sit in between her boyfriend and her brother. Blaine then motioned for Kurt to join them, who walked over and sat on the other side of Blaine. All four teens sat out facing the lake.

"I won't tell anyone." Blaine said quietly still not facing the other three.

"You won't?!" Rachel turned to him in both excitement and shock. She had hoped that her brother wouldn't tell but she had assumed that he would tell at least Noah, but now he had surprised her and said he wouldn't.

"No. Why would I tell? You both seem so happy together and if I do tell you would just be made to break up. Also I do actually like Finn and I don't want to see him being beaten up by Puck and San. Like it or not I know they are both stronger and tougher fighters than me." Blaine continued, still not wanting to look at the others, afraid of what he would see on their faces. "And even though I know this means that I will get killed alongside Finn when they find out, it also means we have a secret again Rach. We haven't had a secret just you and me in ages. Though Finn and Kurt are in on this one as well. Still in the house it will just be you and me!" Blaine spoke, his voice bordering on excited, pleasing Rachel and reminding her of the days when her and Blaine would tell each other secrets like they belonged to the other person. Each knowing everything there was to know about the other. They had only stopped recently. Blaine was still the first person Rachel turned to when she first started her period. Not her mom, not her older sister, not even her best friend, but her older brother. She hadn't even known why she went to Blaine, Blaine being a boy and all, it just felt right. As though she **couldn't **tell anyone else first, it was Blaine's right to know first, he deserved it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rachel screamed, tackling her big brother into a huge hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and peppering kiss across his face.

"Rach, Rach." Blaine called, trying to get the attention of his excited little sister. "Rach, I can't breathe, you are strangling me!"

Rachel immediately let go and instead of going back to sit against the tree, she leant against Finn. "Sorry." She said, ashamed.

"It's fine." Blaine reassured her. "Now Finn, even though I am not going to tell, if you do anything, and I mean **anything**, to my baby sister, I will hunt you down, skin you alive and then roast your insides. So you better make sure that you never hurt her, got it?" Blaine glared over Rachel at the giant man behind her. Finn looked back at him strongly.

"I will **NEVER **hurt Rachel. Why would I? I love her, I would never hurt someone I love." Upon hearing Finn say this, Rachel turned so that she was facing him and leant up and placed a long kiss on his lips. The kiss portrayed the love she was feeling for him in that moment. She knew that he would never hurt her, it was just trying to convince Blaine of that.

"Okay, whatever you say. Though I still know of people who got extrememely hurt and they were 'in love' as you say, so be careful Finn Hudson. Be very careful." Blaine warned, Finn gulping at his words.

"Okay, so, before this gets a bit out of hand again, I think it would be best if we leave. Also we should phone Puck so that he knows that you are found and that he can go home." Kurt piped in, reminding everyone of why they were actually sitting next to the lake in the middle of September at ten o'clock at night. "I think you should probably phone home as well Rach, so they know that you and Blaine will be home soon."

Rachel nodded her head at Kurt's idea and stood up. She walked a bit closer to the lake and pulled out her phone. She had put her phone on silent when she had left Kurt's house, the only reason she had answered Finn's text was because she had her phone in her hand when she received it. Rachel looked down at the screen and saw that she had 45 missed calls and 9 new messages. The calls had all been from Noah (20), Kurt (5), Blaine (5), Santana (1) and 14 calls from her house phone. That worried Rachel, her mom and dad didn't normally phone this much if she was home late. The normally just phoned once and then would talk to her when she got home. And she wasn't even late yet. She still had a minute to arrive home before the time she had told her mom and dad. That could only mean one thing. Noah had driven home after she had run from the house and had told mom and dad what she had done.

Oh, she was going to **kill** Noah. That was only if her mom and dad didn't kill her first.

….

Rachel had decided against phoning home. She didn't want to get shouted at down the phone. She had just asked Finn if he could give her and Blaine a lift back to their house and if he could drive as quickly as possible. He obviously agreed. The four teens arrived at the Schuester house at quarter past ten, a new record. Rachel was normally either early or at least half an hour late, this was a nice middle ground she though.

She leant of to give Finn a small goodnight kiss as Blaine did the same to Kurt before they both shouted their goodbyes and jumped out of the car and up the driveway. They reached the door and stood outside for a minute, too nervous to go in.

Blaine was the first to jump out of this nervous stupor and reached for the door handle. Just as he was about to pull the handle down the door was yanked from him as it was pulled open from the inside. Blaine's arm was nearly wrenched out of its socket at the strength the door had been pulled from his grasp. Blaine looked up sheepishly, with pain filled eyes at the outline of his mother. Oh, this would be fun.

….

"What made you believe that running from a house miles away into the night was safe?" Rachel and Blaine were sat on the couch in the living room while Shelby and Will stood in front of them. Rachel was being questioned by Shelby but Blaine knew that, even though blame could hardly be placed upon his shoulders, that his turn would be next.

"I don't know Mom." Rachel sighed, looking up at her mother. She hated getting in trouble with her mother, her father was usually mellow and easy to win over, her mother on the other hand was mean. Mean and scary.

"Why did you do it then?" Shelby was getting increasingly angrier.

"Because I was annoyed!" Rachel shouted back. Then immediately covered her mouth with her hand. She had never shouted at her mother before. She was usually the well behaved one.

"And why Rachel, may I ask, were you annoyed?" Shelby tried to bypass the fact that her fourteen year old had just been incredibly rude to her and instead moved on to the content of her answer.

"Because Noah had called me a slut." Rachel answered abruptly.

Shelby looked at Rachel shocked. That was something that Noah had managed to leave out in his retelling of the events of the night.

Turning towards the stairs Shelby walked away from her youngest two and instead shouted up the stairs at her oldest.

"NOAH ELIJAH SCHUESTER, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Puck ran from his room. Shut up, he was scared of his mom when she was angry. She was fucking scary when she was angry. When he saw his mom's face he knew he was in for it. Especially after he was told to sit with his brother and sister on the couch in the other room.

….

"Now Noah, can you please repeat to me and the others here what you said when you got home tonight?" Shelby asked her son, wanting his siblings to punish him for lying to her.

"Ehh…well….yeah..." Noah didn't really want to say out loud what he had told his mom before but he knew that his mom would just say if he didn't, so he just started as well as he could, "Ehh, yeah, so I got home after Rachel left Finn's and Mom asked why I wasn't with you Rach. So I sorta told her that you went all diva-fit storm out and that Mom and Dad should have a talk to you about all of the secrets you have been keeping." Noah looked over nervously at his mom, who gave him a nod, approving his recollection. He didn't want to look at Rachel. He would just begin to feel angry again.

"You said what?!" Rachel screamed over at her brother. She did not 'go all diva-fit storm out' what was Noah thinking? And telling mom that she had been keeping secrets from them.

"'S just the truth," Noah muttered.

"The truth, eh? Then why don't we tell them the whole truth now then?" Rachel asked her brother sarcastically before explaining the nights events to her mother.

"Well I was at Kurt's with Blaine and Mercedes and we invited Finn to watch a film with us. He didn't want to be left out so he invited over Matt, Mike and obviously, as you know, Noah. By the time the other boys had arrived, I had gotten changed into something more comfortable than what I had been wearing at school. Just a tank top and a pair of shorts, like I am now. Noah when he saw me started shouting at me for being 'half-naked'. Then he called me a slut in front of my friends and his friends. Then I got annoyed, said some things and walked away before it got more out of hand. I left the house to calm down. I went to the lake. That was where Finn, Kurt and Blaine found me. Finn gave Blaine and me a lift home in his truck. It was very generous of him."  
Rachel finished her explanation, purposely leaving out what she had said and the fact that Finn had found her before Blaine and Kurt had.

"So is that all that happened? Blaine?" Shelby asked her responsible child.

"Yeah, that is what happened Mom, honestly. Can I go now?" Blaine asked pleading with his mother. He hadn't done anything wrong so he shouldn't be getting in trouble.

"Fine. You found Rachel and I can't blame you for running away or making someone run away so you are off the hook. For now." Shelby answered her son with a dismissive nod and Blaine thanked his mother and rushed for the sanctuary of his bedroom.

"Now, you two. What will I do with you?" Selby sighed, thinking aloud. "Well Rachel, you were annoyed at your brother, so you left. I understand that. But you knew it wasn't safe for you to be walking about by yourself at this time of night, especially in only a tank top and shorts. I think that you should be grounded for three weeks and will not be allowed your laptop for two of those weeks. If you need to do school work you can use the house computer. Please go and get me your laptop now." Rachel stood, not overly happy with her punishment but she wasn't about to complain and end up with a more severe punishment.

"Now, Noah. You did worse than Rachel tonight, I am afraid. You called your own sister a slut. That is not acceptable. You will also be grounded for three weeks and have your laptop taken from you for two weeks but you will also do the dishes every night, that is washing, drying and putting them away, and vacuum the entire house once a week for a month. I hope you will learn your lesson." Puck looked up at his mom, annoyed at the punishment, but he, like Rachel, knew that if he argued it was just going to get worse.

As Puck left the room, Shelby sat on the now vacant couch and thought about what both Puck and Rachel had said. Rachel had said something, Puck had told her to find out the secrets that Rachel has been keeping. Shelby didn't want to pry into her daughter's life, but she was worried that these 'secrets' were something that could harm her baby. She would need to keep an eye out for any changed in Rachel.

….

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! **

**Don't worry I am going to try to put more Santana in it next chapter, and more Puckleberry family bonding as well. I tried to include Shelby more in this chapter and Will will begin to be included more because I know that I have basically forgotten about him. **

**Please either PM me or leave a review if you would like to see anything in the next couple of chapters and song recommendations as well, there will be singing at some point. **

**Thank you again! **

**ScottishGleek1998 x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks as always for all of the reviews, favourties and follows! They make me so happy! **

**I thought I would try to update before 2013…and though it may be 2013 when you read this, depending when you read it and where you are, it is still 2012 where I am…anyway..I wish you all the best for the New Year, wherever you are; and I hope you all like the next chapter of The Schuesters. **

….

It had been two days since Rachel had stormed out of the Hudson/Hummel house. Shelby had stuck by her word and had taken Rachel and Noah's laptops from them and they hadn't yet been given them back. Will had also decided to punish the teenagers. He wanted to punish them so that they would know that he wasn't afraid to punish them and they wouldn't only ever be punished by their mom. He also didn't want them to think he was soft. So, as his chosen punishment, Will had confiscated their phones for a week. Rachel still hadn't been able to talk to Finn and she was really worried that Finn would think that she was ignoring him after she had arrived home late. Rachel was hoping to talk to Finn the next day at school. Normally she would just text whoever she wanted on one of her brothers' phones or her sister's but this time Noah didn't have his phone either and her mom and dad were being super strict, continuously checking both Blaine and Santana's phones to make sure no texts from either Rachel or Noah had been sent. Rachel was also worried about the fact that her parents had access to her phone and her laptop, both of which had numerous conversations with Finn saved on them. She was worried that her parent would find out that she had been dating Finn behind their backs and she would be killed. Killed.

….

Rachel awoke the following morning earlier than usual, she wanted to get to school early so she could see Finn before his football practice in the morning. She had asked Santana the night before if she could get a lift to school with her and after some begging and blackmail Santana reluctantly agreed to give her the lift.

"Hurry up Rach! If you want a lift you better be down here in the next twenty second!" Santana yelled up the stairs to her younger sister.

Rachel was down the stairs in ten seconds, bag over shoulder, shoes on, ready to go.

"Come on San! We need to go!" Rachel mocked as she pulled the door open and headed out towards her sister's car.

Santana sighed in frustration at her little sister before following the youngest Schuester out of the house.

….

Rachel and Santana arrived at the school fifteen minutes before the before school practices started. Rachel quickly thanked her sister and ran through the school to the boys' locker room. She stood outside not wanting to go in and be labeled a creep. Her brother would probably be in there anyway, he had left before Rachel and Santana so he could talk to his coach before training. Rachel didn't want her brother finding out about Finn and her, so she decided to wait for Finn to come out.

She only had to wait three minutes. Finn walked out of the locker room and saw his petite girlfriend sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Rach, what are you doing here? There's another half an hour before you have to be here!"

Rachel looked up at the sound of Finn's voice.

"I needed to talk to you." At this Finn began to worry, had Blaine told her parents? Was she being made to break up with him? Was she going to break up with him through her own decision? Finn was relieved when Rachel began to talk again.

"My mom was really pissed off when I got home late on Friday and she was annoyed that I walked out of your house so I don't have my laptop and then to top it all of my dad suddenly decided that he needed to become strict and took my phone as well so I couldn't text you. I'm also grounded for three weeks. I just wanted to tell you so you didn't think that I was ignoring you." Rachel finished and looked over at Finn who had taken a seat next to her as she had been explaining what had happened.

"Thank God!" Finn sighed.

"What?" Rachel quickly asked, shocked at Finn's response.

"Oh, it's just that I thought you were going to break up with me or something and this, well, this is amazing in comparison!" Finn answered Rachel.

Rachel turned to him, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I will NEVER break up with you Finn Christopher Hudson. I love you and only you. No matter what my parents and siblings think, I don't care! I promise you now that I will never break up with you. You mean too much to me, to lose."

Finn looked at his girlfriend astounded.

"I will never break up with you either Rach, this was meant to be, and I won't ruin that. I love you so much."

Finn finished with a gentle, yet firm, kiss on Rachel's lips.

Rachel quickly responded to the kiss, pressing her lips more firmly against Finn's and deepening the kiss. They continued to kiss for a further ten minutes before Finn pulled away and made to stand up.

"I better go," he said sadly, "if I am late both Coach and Puck will ask me where I was and you know that I am crap at making up excuses."

Rachel nodded her head before pushing herself up and walking over to Finn, placing one final kiss on his lips and a whispered, "I'll see you in glee," in his ear.

….

Rachel met up with Kurt and Blaine when they arrived at McKinley and together the three of them walked to the choir room, bumping into Mercedes on the way.

The four of them walked into the choir room to find almost everyone there. The only empty seat being the four they had yet to take and the three that usually belonged to the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders always arrived late when they had glee after Cheerios practice because Coach Sylvester always kept them back. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes walked over to the risers and took the four empty seats in the middle row. They began talking about what had happened since the weekend and Kurt and Mercedes found out about Rachel's punishment. It was exactly twelve minutes after they arrived at the choir room that Will, Shelby and the Cheerios walked through the choir room door. Santana, Brittany and Quinn sat in the empty seats on the back row of the risers, Quinn next to Puck who was next to Finn and Santana and Brittany sat on the other side of Quinn. Artie, Tina, Mike, Matt and Sam made up the front row.

"Okay guys, so as you all know, we have sectionals coming up soon and we need to be prepared. For sectionals we need a solo, a duet and or a group number. What we have decided to do is each week we will give you a different category to work on and this week it is duets." Will told the pupils sitting in front of him.

Shelby continued to explain the task for the week, "We have decided to pick who you have been paired with. We know for some of you, you would prefer to be with your significant others so we have taken that into consideration. For some of you though the pairs are strictly platonic and we know this. The pairs for the duets assignment this week are as follows:

Noah and Quinn

Blaine and Kurt

Mike and Tina

Sam and Artie, (we think that your voices blend very well together and we have more boys than girls this year.)

We would also like to try Santana and Brittany and Matt and Mercedes, both Will and I think that both of these pairing will produce excellent duets and as you have probably worked out, that leaves us with Finn and Rachel."

Rachel stared at her mother in shock. She would have never thought that her mom and dad would pair her with Finn, especially after her mom had suspected, correctly, that they had been together when Rachel was late for class the week before.

Rachel turned around to look back at Finn and noticed that he too had shock and surprise written all over his face, but when he noticed that Rachel was looking at him, he smiled down at her. At least this meant that Finn would be able to come over to practice so she wouldn't have to sneak out to see him.

"You can do any kind of duet you would like, romantic, friendly, even a comedic duet, as long as it is a duet appropriate for school and both members of the pairing sing. You can choreograph if you wish but please don't feel obliged to do so. We will start watching duets next Monday, so be prepared, you could be chosen at any time." Will finished explaining what was expected just as the bell went. Shelby dismissed the teenagers and the husband and wife watched them leave the room before gently kissing each other and rushing to their respective classrooms to start their next class.

….

Finn and Rachel decided that it wasn't a very good idea to meet up between periods; especially when both of Rachel's parents worked at the school. Instead they agreed to meet in the auditorium at lunch.

By the time lunch arrived Rachel had already invited Kurt and Blaine to join Finn and herself for lunch on the stage. She had stolen Kurt's phone between two periods to send Finn a quick text just making sure that it was okay with him if Kurt and Blaine joined them. He said that it was fine by him. Rachel walked with Kurt into the auditorium and together they walked down the aisles between the rows of seats and to the stage. Blaine was already on the stage but Finn had yet to arrive. Rachel and Kurt sat down on the stage next to Blaine and pulled out their lunches from their bags. They slowly began eating, still not yet speaking a word to the others. Ten minutes after Rachel and Kurt had entered the auditorium Finn pulled open the door of the auditorium and began walking down the aisle as both Rachel and Kurt had earlier. He jumped up onto the stage and went to sit behind Rachel, pulling her back to sit between his legs and rest her back on his chest. They all stayed in a comfortable silence for a further fifteen minutes, just eating, before Finn bent down to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"I forgot to tell you how amazing you look today babe."

Rachel looked up and back at Finn, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Rachel replied.

She turned back around after saying this, leaning back against Finn's chest again. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her as close as possible to him. Blaine and Kurt smiled at the cute couple, not believing that they hadn't realized the connection between the pair.

The four sat in the auditorium talking about random stuff until the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang through the school.

They all went to their next classes, Rachel and Kurt heading to English while Finn went to meet Noah outside the cafeteria and Blaine went to calculus. The four agreed to meet up to walk together to glee after school.

….

School had finished and the members of New Directions were sitting in the McKinley High choir room waiting for Mr and Mrs Schue to arrive to start the practice. Until they arrived everyone was just talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

Will and Shelby walked through the door of the choir room to find everyone already sitting there. The husband and wife walked to stand in front of the piano, where Brad was sitting as always, to look at the teens in front of them.

"So we have decided that today will be spent deciding on the songs you will sing for your duets. You can also start practicing if you want." Will told the members of New Directions and they immediately split off into their pairs so that they could start work on their duets.

Finn and Rachel asked if they could use the auditorium as it was quieter and would be easier to work in. Shelby told them that they could as long as they were back in the choir room ten minutes before the end of glee. Rachel thanked her mom and the couple walked quickly from the choir room towards the McKinley High auditorium.

They sat as they had at lunch on the stage, Rachel's back against Finn's chest. They stayed in silence for a while before Rachel pulled herself away from Finn and turned around so that she was kneeling in front of him.

"So, what are we going to sing? It needs to be amazing! We **need **to get that solo at sectionals!" Rachel looked Finn straight in the eye, telling him that she was being deadly serious.

"I think that we should do a Journey song." Finn answered, "It was a Journey song that first made me join glee club and it was Faithfully that was playing when I first met you. Well apart from the times you were, like ten, hanging out with Kurt…Faithfully was playing the first time I saw you as girlfriend material."

"I think that is an amazing idea Finn. We should sing Faithfully. It is perfect." Rachel responded, moved that Finn remembered such minor details about their relationship.

"Okay, so now that we have a song what should we do?" Finn asked, winking cheekily at Rachel.

Rachel answered my jumping on him and pressing her lips firmly to his.

….

Shelby looked up at the clock on the wall of the choir room. It was five minutes until the end of glee and Finn and Rachel still hadn't arrived back. Of course, they could just be practicing, but Shelby highly doubted that. Instead of going to find them herself, she decided that sending Noah and Santana to find their little sister would be both easier and would probably end up as a hilarious story to tell at future family gathering.

"Noah, Santana, can you come here for a minute please? There is something I need you to do." The mother called to her eldest two children.

"Sure mom. What is it?" Noah asked her while Santana jogged up behind him, a questioning look on her face also.

"Well your sister and one Finn Hudson asked to go to the auditorium at the start of practice today. I told them they could but that they were to be back five minutes ago. Since your dad is in his office at the moment, and I evidently need to stay here, I was wandering if you two could please head along to the auditorium and just find out what is keeping them please?"

"Sure mom. We'll just go now." Santana answered her mom and Santana and Noah walked from the choir room heading towards the occupied auditorium.

….

Rachel was now lying on the stage with Finn hovering over her, his mouth glued to her own. They had been like this for a while now, but she hadn't noticed the time, she was having too much fun. Suddenly she was pulled out of her coma like state when she felt Finn's body weight move from her and his mouth pull away from her own. She opened her eyes wide with shock and noticed her older brother holding onto Finn's collar while her sister looked down at her with an angry glint in her eye.

"Noah, Santana! What are you doing here? Noah, let go of Finn now!" Rachel shouted at her siblings.

"What are we doing here?" Santana replied indignantly, "Well mom asked us to come and hurry you two along because you were five minutes late for your time to be back at glee, and we find you here with this gigantor on top of you, practically crushing you to death. So as they amazing and caring siblings we are, we saved you from this monster by removing him from your person."

By this time Rachel was on her feet staring at her sister. She could tell that her sister was getting annoyed, to be honest she was surprised that her sister had stayed this calm so far, and she was just waiting for the explosion that was inevitably going to happen.

"Rach, what the fuck were you doing with this thing on top of you?!" Noah shouted at his sister, for the second time in five days.

"What do you think we were doing Noah? We were kissing."

"Why was he kissing you?"

"He wasn't just kissing me, I was kissing you. And it is normal to kiss your boyfriend or girlfriend is it not? I am sure you would both have copious amounts of experience in that department!"

As soon as the words had slipped from Rachel's mouth, she wished that she could pull them back and return them there. She could **not **believe that she let that slip. And now Noah had Finn pinned to the ground and was beating the shit out of him. Great. Another fight she would have to break up.

"NOAH! GET THE FUCK OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs before charging over to her brother and tackling him off her boyfriend. Once she had Noah a reasonable distance away from Finn she pulled Finn's head into her lap and examined his face, which had seemed to take the worst of the blows.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" Santana asked her sister.

Rachel looked up, a look of outrage on her face, "What do you think I am doing San? Checking for snails up his nose? Obviously I'm checking to see if he is hurt you idiot!" She shouted.

Santana looked down at her sister before speaking again, "What I meant was, what are you doing with Finn Rachel? Are you dating? Or are you just having sex?"

"No we are **NOT **_"just having sex" _San! We haven't even had sex, but even if we had it has nothing, and I mean NOTHING to do with you! I love Finn! And he loved me! We have been dating for a while, but you are all too dense and care only about yourselves that you didn't even notice that I had been acting differently. I am **extremely **happy with Finn and if you do anything to jeopardize that, and I mean ANYTHING: if you tell Mom or Dad, if you hurt or harm Finn again, if you try to stop me from seeing him, or if you try to break us up; I will **NEVER **talk to you again in my life. And trust me, I am being totally honest."

Finn looked up at Rachel, who still held his head carefully between her hands on her lap, and smiled. Rachel noticed this and couldn't resist leaning down to peck Finn on the lips. Puck noticed this and clenched his fists in anger, the only thing stopping him from pulling Finn's insides out was the fact that his head was laying on Rachel's lap and he didn't want to chance hurting her.

Santana looked down at her baby sister and her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that Rachel had started dating someone without telling her. Rachel would **always **tell her **everything** when they were younger. Hell! She thought that Rachel **still** told her everything. Turns out that she was wrong. Obviously. As Santana looked at the couple, she could feel her lips curving up into a small smile. They were really cute together, and she couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed something between them before.

"I promise not to tell anyone Rach." When Rachel heard her big sister say this she looked up at her with a huge grin on her face. She was so happy that her sister wasn't going to tell her parents, and that her sister didn't seem annoyed at her anymore. "But," Santana continued, catching Rachel off guard, "I want you to start talking to me again. I don't know when it stopped to be honest, I thought that you would still come to me if anything was happing in your life, but obviously not, and I don't know when you stopped. Please, **please**, start talking to me again."

Rachel stood up from the stage and walked over to her sister. When she arrived at Santana she stood on her toes and threw her arms around her sister's neck. "I will talk to you again San, I promise, I'm sorry that I ever stopped…I just didn't want you to tell Mom and Dad. I like Finn too much. I **love **him San, like I said." Rachel whispered into her ear while still clutching her hands around her neck.

Santana laughed and separated Rachel's hands from behind her neck and led her over to Finn and Puck who were now sitting together on the stage, still not talking to each other.

Rachel and Santana sat next to them and the four sat in silence, Rachel sitting between Finn's legs, her back against his chest. They sat there for five minutes in a comfortable silence, before they remembered that they needed to go back to the choir room before Shelby sent someone else along to get them.

"Come on; let's go, before Mom sends someone else to come search for us." Noah spoke to his sisters and best friend. Rachel gave him a questioning look as they stood and walked from the stage, he smiled back at her, silently conforming that he will not tell anyone, but that he would need to have a talk with her about all of this later. He also patted Finn on the back on the way back to the choir room and whispered an apology, but Rachel and Santana could both still hear him.

….

**A/N: Thank you for reading! And please review if you can! As always, song suggestions would be great! Especially seeing as I will have to start writing the duets in the next chapter, and anything you want to see happen let me know. **

**Thanks again, and I hope you all have a Happy New Year! **

**ScottishGleek1998 x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update! I am so sorry! I have just been really busy, but I am off school next week so I should be able to write another chapter then. I am also sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted it to end like it did...**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favourited! It makes me so happy to know that you like my writing! **

...

The Schuesters arrived home half an hour after Glee finished, arriving in three different cars. As soon as they entered the house Shelby left to start dinner, Will went to sit in the study to mark papers, while Santana and Blaine both ran up to their rooms, shouting something about Skype, or homework, Rachel couldn't really tell.

Rachel was left with her big brother. Rachel and Noah stood in the hallway uncomfortably until Puck broke the tension by pulling his baby sister into his side for a hug. Rachel smiled into her brother snuggling deeper into him.

Puck pulled back first.

"Okay Rach. I think you know that we need to talk." Puck tried to speak in his big brother tone, but it just made Rachel laugh.

"Yeah, I know Noah. Do you want to talk in my room or yours?"

"We'll talk in your room if that's okay? My room is a mess and I don't want you snooping around anyway."

Rachel laughed at her brother before denying the fact that she has ever snooped. The two walked up the stairs together and to Rachel's room.

They sat on the bed, not talking, for a while, neither of them knowing what to say.

"So, when did you start dating?" Puck asked the first question. He had more questions that he wanted to ask but he thought that it would be best if he started with the easiest.

"Finn first asked me out over the summer holidays. We went to the cinema and the lake and we have been dating ever since." Rachel smiled happily, thinking about her first date with Finn; how perfect it had been; how she knew, even then, that this was going to become something amazing.

"How far have you gone?" Puck asked.

Rachel looked at him shocked before replying, "Well, not that it has anything to do with you, but we have not had sex, as I told Santana. That is all you need to know."

"No it isn't. I need to know if he has touched you in any way, because if he has I need to kill him." Puck stated, growing increasingly angrier.

"You will NOT! If he has touched me, and I am not saying whether he has or not, I would always be willing, Finn would never, NEVER, do anything to hurt me, or anything that I was not ready for."

Puck sighed, "Okay, but you have to promise me that if he ever hurts you, and I mean in ANY way, you will come to me and tell me. I need to know if anyone is hurting my baby sister. Because, like it or not, you will always be my baby sister, and I will always protect you."

Rachel smiled happily at her big brother, "I know, thank you Noah." Rachel leaned over and enveloped her brother in a huge hug which he willingly reciprocated.

Neither of them noticed Shelby standing at the door, having no idea why her oldest and youngest were sitting hugging. It was not a usual occurrence in the Schuester household, especially when Noah was involved. Shelby just smiled to herself before walked down the landing towards the stairs.

...

Now that both of her brothers, her sister, and best friend, all knew about her and Finn, Rachel thought that it would be a good idea to let a few more people in on their secret. The people that were basically her family deserved to know, if some of her actual family could not know, they should.

Rachel stole Santana's phone and called Finn asking what he thought about this. He agreed, wanting to tell some of his friends, and not having to keep his and Rachel's relationship a secret much longer. Together they decided that they should tell six people the next day, Quinn and Brittany, who were basically Rachel's big sisters, Mercedes, who Rachel was becoming very close to, and Mike, Matt and Sam, who were Finn's "bros". Finn and Rachel still hadn't decided how they were going to tell them, but at least they knew that they would.

They next day arrived, and they both went to school as usual, Rachel getting a lift with Blaine instead of Santana. They were lucky that all of their friends seemed to like each other, and all met at Santana, Quinn and Brittany's lockers before walking together to the choir room, in time for glee to start.

Finn and Rachel walked along with everyone else, trying to act as casual as possible, but not succeeding. People seemed to be giving them weird looks, but they were both focussing on not looking at anyone else.

When the group arrived at the choir room they all walked over to the risers, pulling the chairs down and making a circle on the bottom floor. The couples sat next to each other, Quinn was even on Puck's lap and Mercedes and Matt were sitting very close for people who continued to deny the dating rumours they were rising. The group of teens faced each other, talking and laughing between themselves, waiting for Mr and Mrs Schue to arrive to start the lesson. Everyone was having their own conversations until Brittany shouted something at Rachel, who was sitting on the opposite side of the circle than she was, "Rachel. How long have you and Finn been dating?"

At this everyone became silent. Somehow, even over all the noise that was already in the choir room, everyone had heard Brittany's question and turned to Rachel to see what she would say.

"Brittany, I think you are confusing Finn and me with Noah and Quinn, because Finn and I are not dating. Finn is just my big brother's best friend." Rachel was trying to keep a straight face, which was actually quite good, and if it had not been the people that knew her best sitting around her, she would have tricked her audience.

"No, Rach, I mean you and Finn. I know you are dating, I just want to know when he finally asked you out." Brittany spoke again.

"Britt, I think you are confused. I **know **that Rachel is not allowed to date, and she wouldn't say yes even if Finn had asked her out because she is smarter than that. Aren't you Rachel?" Quinn asked Rachel, trying to help with the Brittany situation, but actually only confusing and annoying Rachel slightly.

"Do you mean that it wouldn't be smart to date someone, or it wouldn't be smart to date Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Well, not that it matters, as you are doing neither, I meant both. It would not be smart to date Finn because it is not smart for you to date anyone. What makes Finn worse though is that he is two years your senior and he is your brother's best friend. What if you were dating Finn and then he hurt you in some way. Would you want your brother to hate his best friend because his best friend hurt his little sister? Would you want Noah to have to pick between you and Finn? But that doesn't matter because I know you aren't dating him."

By this point Rachel was extremely annoyed at Quinn. How could she say that? Noah was older than her, maybe not quite two years, but still older. And why did everyone think that she shouldn't date? They all did!

"Actually Quinn, I am."

Rachel didn't mean to blurt it out like that. She hadn't meant to say it at all. She could feel Finn stiffen beside her, having not expected her to just tell **everyone **like that. Finn had thought that they would take the chosen six into a corner and tell them in some sort of secret code, and the six would then be sworn to secrecy. This way was so much more boring. But, he supposed, easier, and more efficient.

No one spoke, just looking at the pair. Finn and Rachel, the said pair, did nothing but look back at them.

"Rachel Barbara Schuester! What did you just say?"

...

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review! **

**There should be another update by next Sunday hopefully! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reading as always, thanks for those who followed/favourite/reviewed...  
Thank you for all the guest reviews as well...I always try to respond to the named reviews but obviously I can't for the guests, but thank you all the same! **

**So, here is the next chapter of **_**The Schuesters. **_

...

"_Rachel Barbra Schuester! What did you just say?"_

...

Rachel was sitting in the back seat of her mom's car. Her sister was sitting in the front beside her mom, while both her brothers and her dad driving home in her dad's car. Rachel had not spoken since she had heard the voice come from the choir room door. As soon as she had heard her father's voice from the door of the choir room she knew that they were screwed. Her father had rushed in to the room and had immediately pulled Finn away from Rachel, he was about to punch him when her mom had ran in and reminded him that Finn was a student. Her father had taken a couple of steps back after that. Then her mother had stepped into his place.

Shelby Schuester had turned to the members of New Directions and told them that glee was cancelled for the day and that they could all go home. She had then turned round to Finn and told her sternly that she would "be phoning his mother tonight, and that there would be a serious conversation between him, his parents, Rachel and her parents," before excusing him with a wave of her hand, which he took gladly, as he smiled apologetically at Rachel before rushing from the room. Rachel would have laughed at his panicked expression if she had not been wearing exactly the same expression on her face.

Her mother had then grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her from the choir room shouting to Santana to hurry up over her shoulder. Shelby had not let her daughter talk at all but had whispered about a "serious conversation that would be had with her father and her when they got home," Rachel had just gulped and gave a small nod as she sat in the seat.

Now, as they were nearing the Schuester home, Rachel realized just how unfair her parents were being about all of this. Yes, they didn't want her to date, but they let Noah and Blaine date, and it can't be because she is a girl, because they don't even care who Santana gets with. They always treated her like she was a baby, she wasn't, not anymore. It was then that Rachel realized that she should show them just how grown-up she was.

….

Rachel managed to send a quick text to Finn before her parents dragged her to the family room to have this "serious talk". All the text said was: "Lake, tonight, 11, bring your truck. Rx."

Rachel sat on a seat opposite the sofa her parents were sitting on. She looked at them waiting for them to make the first move. She wasn't going to sit here and apologize for doing nothing wrong, they would have to talk first.

Will sighed, looking at his youngest daughter, before opening his mouth and speaking. "Rachel, what did you think when you started this?"

"Started what dad? Dating Finn? Because, news flash, he isn't the first boy I have dated. He is just the first one anyone has found out about, and the first serious one."

"What do you mean serious one? You can't be serious Rachel!" Shelby looked at her daughter, astounded, "You are too young to know what a serious relationship is, and what do you mean when you say that Finn isn't the first one?"

"I mean exactly that mom! Finn isn't my first boyfriend! And I am **totally **series mom! My relationship with Finn has made me happier than I have ever been in my life. I love him, and he loves me, if that isn't a serious relationship, I don't know what is!"

"Love? Rachel you are way too young to even know what love is!" Will shouted at his daughter.

"Yes love dad, and I am not too young! You always say that I am too young to do anything! Did you know that Kurt is younger than me, but you don't mind Blaine dating him? Or that Noah started dating before he even got to High School? And have you forgotten that Santana said that she thought she might be pregnant when she was only fifteen? I know that I am not fourteen yet, but you must know that to think she was pregnant she must have had sex, and probably more than once! But you don't care about any of them, you only care that I am too young. Well, until you start treating me with respect and fairness, I won't treat you with respect at all!"

With this Rachel ran from the room, pulling her phone from her pocket sending another text to Finn.

**Change of plan, meet me now. Rx**

….

When Finn had gotten the first text from Rachel he wondered if something was wrong, because Rachel never broke her curfew. When he opened the second message he knew something was wrong, so immediately shouted to his mom that he was going to Puck's to play Halo and would be home later before grabbing the keys to his truck and running out his house.

It only took him fifteen minutes to arrive at the lake; he has assumed that Rachel would take longer as she couldn't drive yet, so he was surprised when he saw her sitting under the tree waiting for him.

"Rach!" Finn called across the lake.

"Hey Finn." Rachel looked up at her boyfriend's voice, standing to meet him.

Finn pulled Rachel into a hug, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Now, why did you want to meet me? And why now instead of 11?"

"Well, my mom and dad talked to me." Rachel sighed, sliding down to sit back against the tree, Finn sliding down to sit next to her, "They told me that I didn't know what love or a serious relationship is and I am too young. They didn't say that when Noah, Blaine, or Santana were my age! It is sooooo unfair! I wanted to see you now so that I could hold you and reassure myself that I am old enough for a serious relationship, full of love, especially when that relationship includes you." Rachel turned and placed a sweet kiss on Finn's lips.

"You aren't too young Rachel, because I definitely know what it is like to love you, and I hope you know what it feels like to love me. But you do realize that by running out of the house, because I assume you didn't tell your parents you were going out, especially not to meet up with me, your mom and dad are going to be even more annoyed now," here Finn took a breath before continuing, "and your mom is probably going to call my mom and tell her about us, then my mom will know that I am out with you, and she will tell your mom."

Rachel looked up at Finn, just realizing this. "Oh well. At least I am with you now. Anyway, even if they do find out that we are out together they aren't going to know where I am, are they."

"Yes, but they will probably get it out of either Kurt or Blaine, because Mr and Mrs Schue can be damn scary when they want to be." Finn reasoned. He didn't want to put a downer on the situation; he just wanted Rachel to know.

"Well then, we are just going to have to go somewhere else aren't we?" Rachel smiled slyly at Finn before taking his hand and pulling him up, before running towards his truck.

….

Shelby Schuester had just gotten off the phone with Carole Hummel.

"So, what did she say?" Will asked, walking over to his wife.

"She said that she had no idea and that she would ask Finn when he got home from our house."

"But he's not here." Will stated.

"Well obviously I know that!" Shelby shouted before calming down, "And I told Carole that, but she had no idea. Now she is really worried but I told her that Rachel had run out after our conversation and Finn is probably with her. We just don't know where."

"Well we could ask the kids, because they obviously knew about this before we found out and they may have an idea about where they have gone?" Will suggested.

"That's a great idea; I will just go to get them." Shelby answered, placing a quick kiss on her husband's lips before walking to the base of the stairs shouting for the Schuester siblings to meet in the family room in five minutes.

….

Finn and Rachel were sat in Finn's truck parked outside a drive-thru eating fast food. They had been sitting there for ten minutes before a word was spoken. It was Finn who broke the silence.

"So what are you planning to do? Because I'm guessing that you are going to want to wait until the chaos dies down before you go home and create the chaos all over again."

"Why, you know me so well! And I have no idea. I was thinking that we could stay here, then go on a little road trip? Maybe even out of Lima? We could start heading towards Findlay? It is only forty minutes away from here and apparently it has a really nice park. We could just go and hang out for like an hour before heading back? That way we will only be gone for just over two hours and as long as we let Santana or Noah know I am sure we will not get into too much trouble."

Finn thought differently. "Well, Rach, as you said Findlay is forty minutes away. And I don't think that if we tell Santana or Puck we won't get into trouble. You are already going to get into crap for running like you did, what's the point in making it worse? Why don't we just stay here for like half an hour, then we can just drive round Lima for ten minutes before I take you home?" Finn knew that she wouldn't like what he had suggested, but he hoped that it would get across to her that they shouldn't be out for much longer.

"Come on Finn! I honestly do not care if I get in trouble at this point. I know I am going to get into trouble anyway, may as well have some fun doing it!" Rachel saw the look of doubt still on Finn's face so she knelt up on the seat and leaned in to pull Finn in for a kiss. The kiss quickly became heated and soon enough Rachel was straddling Finn's thighs with her hands in his hair, while he had his hands on her butt. Rachel pulled away and looked at Finn, "So can we go to Findlay now?"

"Let's go."

….

Noah, Santana and Blaine Schuester were sitting on one of the couches in the Schuester's family room, in front of them stood an angry William Schuester and a stern looking Shelby Schuester. None of the three knew what they had done wrong, but they knew that it must have been something, so were all rapidly going over the past few days in their heads. No one of the three seemed to notice that their little sister was missing.

"Okay guys, listen and listen now because I will not be repeating myself," Shelby started, sternly looking down at her three eldest, hands placed firmly on hips, "As you have probably noticed, your younger sister is not present at this time," at this all three Schuester children looked around, just realizing that Rachel was in fact not there. "Well I guess you didn't then? Anyway, she is not here because she decided that after cutting her conversation with your father and me that it would be a good idea to run from the house. We have no idea what she was thinking or where she is, but I do know that she is almost definitely with one Mr Finn Hudson. We have already tried to get in contact with both of them and neither is answering their phones. We wanted to know if you either had any information on where they actually are, or if you have any idea where they could be?"

Blaine immediately spoke, "Have you checked the lake?"

Will was the one to answer, "Why would we check the lake?"

"Well it was where Kurt and I found them after Rachel ran from the Hummel/Hudson house."

"You knew about this and you didn't tell us!" Shelby shouted at her son. She could see him flinch, but she didn't care, she was just so annoyed that her daughter had defied her and now that she knew at least one of her children had known but not told her she was even more annoyed.

"Yeah I did, but Puck and San did as well!" Blaine tried to spread the blame straight away, not wanting to be the only one under the limelight.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Will asked this time.

"Rachel asked us not to." Santana answered hesitantly, "They are just so happy together mom, and we didn't want to ruin that for them. We also thought that it would be better for you to hear it from Rachel. Which you eventually did, I suppose."

Shelby looked down at her feet. Did her children really not tell her because they knew that she would make Rachel unhappy? She didn't want to be thought of as the woman who crushed her children's dreams and happiness. Maybe she had been a bit harsh on Rachel, she had let Santana go on her first date when she was ten, never mind fourteen, and she could only guess what Santana had been doing by that time.

"Okay, well I think we should go out looking for them. Blaine you can come with me because you are most likely to know where at the lake they will be, if they are even there, Shell you should stay here in case she comes back and Puck, you and Santana can take your car and start driving round town. If anyone finds out anything text us letting us know what you have found out. Come back here in an hour and we will regroup before thinking of what we should do next." Will spoke, taking charge, knowing that Shelby couldn't at this point.

The Schuesters all nodded before leaving the house, or staying in Shelby's case, and leaving as they had been told.

….

Finn and Rachel were ten minutes outside of Findlay when Finn's phone vibrated with a text; he chucked it at Rachel asking her to check what it said.

**Puck: Hey, r u w/ rachel man coz thats not kl, I will kill u if u hrt her. **

Rachel just sighed before deleting the message; she knew that Finn was not going to hurt her so there was no point in dignifying that text message with an answer.

"Who was it?" Finn asked.

"Oh, it was just some advert from your phone company. I just deleted it, is that okay?"

"Sure." Finn smiled over at Rachel.

"Good." Rachel then sat back against her seat, hoping that Noah was not going to text again, she had a plan and for that they needed silence. It was then that she decided that putting both of their phones on silent was a good idea, and set about to do so.

….

Blaine and Will had just arrived at the lake, but Rachel and Finn were nowhere to be found. Will sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Where else could they be Blaine? Do you have any idea at all?"

"No, sorry dad. This is the only place I could think of. I could call Kurt and see if Finn said anything to him before he left if you want?"

"That would be great Blaine, please?"

"Sure thing dad, I'll just go back and make the call from the car." Blaine walked back towards where the car was parked, leaving his dad to stand alone at the edge of the lake.

William Schuester was angry. So angry that he wanted to cry, to sob, to let tears fall all down his face like his wife and daughters were so expert at; but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't let something like this get to him; he just prayed that Rachel and Finn would be okay. He wouldn't be able to cope with himself if something happened to them.

Will took one more look at the lake before sighing again and turning to follow Blaine back towards the car.

….

Rachel and Finn had just crossed into Findlay and were pulling up to a gas station to fill up. Rachel sat still in the truck while Finn went to pay for the gas he needed, it was then that Rachel thought it would be a good idea to check their phones just in case something important had happened, meaning that they would have to head back to Lima.

Rachel checked Finn's phone first.

**Puck: Seriusly dude. Where r u? **

**Santana: Frankenteen, if you do not answer our texts, when I find you I will make sure you never have kids, no matter how much I want to be an aunty. **

**Burt: Finn, where r u? Call. **

**Phone Company: Buy our new phone, only $250. **

**Kurt: Finn where are you, Carole is starting to really worry. **

**Mom: Finny, please call, we are all really worried about you, please, please come home. Love you. Mom x.**

It was Carole's message that made Rachel really think about telling Finn to just turn around and head back to Lima, but then she remembered how annoyed she was at her parents and decided that what they were doing was the best. She also found it quite funny that the phone company had really sent Finn a message this time.

Then Rachel checked her own phone.

**Noah: Rach, r u w/ Finn? Call. **

**San: Please call Rach. **

**Dad: Rachel Barbra Schuester, call me this minute, then make your way home. **

**Blaine: Rach, dad is going mad, come home in like fifteen minutes. **

**Mom: Rachel, please call, I am really worried, please just let me know that you are safe. Please. I am sorry. Come home now and we can talk. Please? X**

**Kurt: Rachel I just heard that you have disappeared somewhere with my idiot of a step-brother. Please, whatever you do, be careful, and let me know how long you are grounded for tomorrow at school. I will meet you at the front door at the usual time, because I am guessing, that after tonight you will not have your phone for a while. Love you sweetie, call me if you can! Kurt. X**

**Mercedes: I heard that you ran Rach, you can come stay the night at mine if you don't want to go home? Text me? X**

As Rachel re-read the last text, she realized that maybe staying overnight at someone else's house was a good idea. She quickly replied to Mercedes' message.

**Rachel: Thanks for the offer, I will think about it and get back to you. I have something to do with Finn first though. X **

She didn't have to wait long before she saw the new message icon pop up on the screen of her phone.

**Mercedes: Yay! Slumber party! I will HAVE to invite Kurt if you do come over! We do have school tomorrow though, but oh well! Just remember though that if you do stay you will have to let someone in your family know where you are. I can't handle an angry Schuester mob attacking me when we walk into school tomorrow! X**

Rachel laughed out loud at the last sentence. She stopped abruptly when Finn pulled open the driver-side door, but she still had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Finn asked, happy to see that his girlfriend was so happy.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about something Mercedes said to me earlier." It wasn't a complete lie, actually it was completely true.

Finn just smiled back at his girlfriend before starting the engine and pulling out of the gas station.

"So, how do you get to this amazing park?"

….

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, hope you all enjoyed it. More reviews encourage me to write more so please review. I have an idea for what will happen next, but I still need more, so if you have an idea, let me now. And hopefully…maybe…the next chapter will feature the first of our duets? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know. Kill me. Kill me now. **

**I am so, SO sorry that I have not updated in so long! I have just been really busy, and my laptop keeps crashing which doesn't help, and I have had MAJOR writer's block. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I apologize for the shortness, and I promise that the next time I update it will be longer! **

**Thanks to everyone who continues to review, it makes me so happy to know that people enjoy what I write, and find my writing good enough to continue to read! **

**Enjoy!**

….

Finn and Rachel had been gone about an hour and a half when Shelby and Carole started to really worry. Shelby was becoming panicky and had called Carole to come over to the Schuester household so that she had someone she could panic with. Carole had gladly accepted the offer, and now both women were sitting in the Schuester lounge waiting for news about their babies. Shelby had stood many times to reach for her cell to call 911, but always decided against it, not wanting to waste the police officers' time, she was sure that Rachel would be home soon anyway, she knew that her daughter was smarter than this, that she would be home soon.

...

Rachel and Finn had been walking around the park at Findlay for almost an hour. The pair were happy, blissfully so and didn't want their happiness to end by heading back to Lima. Finn knew that most people back home would think that he had either kidnapped Rachel or that they had run away together somewhere, when in actuality they had done neither. He was surprised that they hadn't managed to track them down from the signals on their phones, or the GPS in his truck. Not that he was complaining about spending time with Rachel, he loved spending time with her, he had just expected their parents to have been panicking so much that they would have done anything they could to find them. Apparently not.

Finn saw a bench and pulled Rachel over to sit next to him on it. They sat together, his arm around Rachel's back, people watching. They sat in a comfortable silence before he turned to face his girlfriend. Just as Finn was about to ask Rachel what they were going to do she spoke.

"I think I am going to stay at Mercedes' place tonight. She invited me over and I don't really want to have to face mom and dad quite yet. I could text Santana on the way home and tell her to tell them that I will see them tomorrow at school."

"Ehh, yeah, Rach, that's a great idea, but what about me, if I go home I will probably be accused of kidnapping and a bunch of other things I don't even want to think about, especially if you don't even go home!?"

Rachel seemed to be thinking over what Finn had said; she agreed that she had been quite selfish not thinking about him when she had made the plans with Mercedes.

"Well Kurt is meant to be staying over as well...you might be able to stay as well. I am sure that Mercedes' mom wouldn't mind, she told me that her brother moved to college during the summer so they have a spare bedroom. You could stay there tonight and we could both face our families together tomorrow? I will have to check with Mercedes though?"

"I think that would be a good idea, if Mercedes is okay with it that is. Normally I would stay with Puck, but seeing as that's your house I don't think that is a good idea." Finn chuckled nervously.

"Okay, I'll just text 'Cedes."

**Rachel: Hey Mer, would it be okay if Finn stayed in your brother's old room tonight. He doesn't want to go home and get accused of kidnapping me quite yet? X**

Rachel only had to wait two minutes before her screen lit up with the reply.

**Mercedes: Sure, my mom says that's fine. As long as he tells someone too...I could ask Kurt to let their parents know, but I think it would be a better idea if he told them:S? Oh, and he cant intrude on divas night! X**

Rachel laughed at the text before turning to Finn.

"She says that it's fine, as long as Burt or your mom knows and if you don't 'intrude on divas night'?"

Finn laughed quietly, "I'm sure that I will be able to do that. Can you text my mom and let her know? Should we head back to Lima now I guess?"

"Sure, and I will text your mom and San, or maybe Blaine, when we get back to the truck."

"Great," Finn smiled.

...

Shelby was sitting next to Carole Hummel when he phone vibrated across the coffee table it was sat on. Shelby froze as Carole reached for the device.

"He says that he is stayed at someone's house tonight, but that they are okay and they will talk to us all tomorrow." Carole's voice had an air of relief, but also of annoyance. She couldn't believe that her son wouldn't call her at least. But maybe he was driving. At least she knew they were safe.

Shelby on the other hand was still panicking, she knew they were safe, but what was Rachel going to do? Was she going to come home or had she planned to stay the night at someone's as well? She didn't have to wait long to find out, as a moment later Santana ran into the room to let her mom know that Rachel had texted her.

Shelby grabbed the phone from her daughter.

**Rach: Tell the parents that I am at 'Cedes' for the night. Tell them that I am fine and that me running was entirely their fault and no blame should be placed on Finn. Love you San, but if you kill Finn when you see us tomorrow, I will not hesitate to return the favor. Night, and see you tomorrow sis! X**

"What does she think she is doing?! First she runs like this, and then she has the audacity to blame it on your father and me! She will be having a serious talking to tomorrow morning. What does she expect to do tomorrow anyway, she doesn't have any clothes at Mercedes' house and it doesn't seem like she wants to come back here yet?" Shelby ranted, partially aiming the questions towards Santana; and partially just talking aloud to herself.

"Mom, I can sort of see why she doesn't want to come back just yet. She has probably realized how stupid she was being and that she will be getting in major trouble from us when she next sees us. You will see her tomorrow though and I am sure that she will be fine with Mercedes. You should phone Mercedes' mom just to make sure Rachel is actually there and not planning to stay at some sleazy motel with Frankenteen."

"Yes, that's an amazing idea Santana, pass me the phone."

….

Rachel and Finn arrived at Mercedes' house glad that they wouldn't have to face their parents tonight. Rachel knocked on the door, which Mercedes answered immediately. Mercedes pulled the little diva into a massive hug before pulling back from it and fixing Rachel with a glare.

"Okay, not that I am not glad that you are able to stay, but why on earth did you run off in the first place?!"

"Ehh, well my mom and dad told me that I didn't know what love was and told me to break up with Finn even though Santana had already had sex by the time she was my age and they didn't care at all!" Rachel fumed, still slightly pissed off at her parents.

"Oh, okay, well come in! You too Finn! I will just show you to your rooms for the night!"

"Why thank you Mercedes!" Rachel responded, before pulling her boyfriend up the stairs after her friend.

….

It was the next day and Rachel and Finn were stood outside William McKinley High School, working up the courage to walk through the doors. They knew that there would be the entire Schuester clan, plus Kurt, waiting to shout at them as soon as they took a step into the school. After five minutes of looking stupid standing outside the building, Finn took charge grasping Rachel's hand and leading her towards the door.

….

On the other side of the door Shelby and William Schuester awaited the arrival of their youngest child. Next to them stood Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Noah and Quinn. All eight people stood glaring at the door waiting impatiently for the quarterback and diva to walk through it.

The door was open almost constantly as a stream of students were walking through so it was quite hard to tell who was who, but with sixteen eyes trained on the stream, they were definite that they would be able to spot the couple when they entered the school.

Suddenly a shout was heard from Brittany, "I see them! Rach and Finn!" she shouted, before turning to Santana, "That was who we were looking for right?"

Santana gave a slight nod before rushing in the direction of where her best friend had spotted her little sister, the other seven following close behind.

Rachel could see her sister rushing towards her, yet she still tried to hide from her, not wanting to face her family yet. She knew that they were all very over-protective of her and she did NOT want her boyfriend to be killed by her parents and siblings. Rachel grasped firmly onto Finn's hand and tried to drag him away from the group of Schuesters, but Finn just stood still and held Rachel back. He thought it best if they did not run. If they ran it would make them seem guilty, they didn't need to look more guilty than they already were. Rachel strained against his hold, but she knew it was pointless, he was over a foot taller than her and so much bigger that there was no way that she would be able to win against him. She finally gave in, standing next to him waiting for her family to reach them.

Santana was first. She ran to Rachel and pulled her away from Finn and into a huge hug. "Don't ever do that again you stupid midget, I don't need you panicking me, I am too young for grey hairs quite yet." Santana whispered into her baby sister's hair.

"Oh San, I didn't know you cared," Rachel joked as her sister pulled back from the hug. Before Rachel had time to realize what was happening, Puck had tackled Finn to the ground and was now punching him in the face with Blaine helping.

"Noah! Noah, stop!" Rachel screamed at her brother, but Puck didn't listen and continued to pound his fist into his 'best friend's' face. "NOAH STOP!" Rachel screeched this time, and anyone in the corridor who wasn't already watching the scene unfold was now staring at the angry group of Schuesters and the quarterback lying on the ground.

Puck didn't even look up, totally ignoring his little sister. He had told Finn that if he ever hurt Rachel that he would kill him. And, well, if kidnapping wasn't hurting someone, what was? Puck would not stop until he was satisfied or Finn had stopped breathing, whichever came last.

By this time Mr and Mrs Schue had arrived at the scene and were pondering what to do. They were teachers and parents and knew that they should really stop Noah from beating the crap out of Finn, but neither of them particularly wanted him to stop.

Santana was standing to the side holding Rachel in a tight grasp, not wanting her to run towards Puck and get involved in the fight. She was slowly failing though, as Rachel was screaming at Puck, crying her eyes out and somehow still getting stronger as she pulled against Santana's arms. Suddenly Santana grip slipped and Rachel took her chance to rush from her arms and before anyone had the time to tell her to stop, Rachel leaped across to Noah and threw herself over Finn's body, affectively becoming a human shield from Noah's fists.

Finn had long ago been knocked unconscious, and knew nothing of what his girlfriend had just done. Puck was so enraged that he had his eyes screwed shut, and even if they had been open he would still probably not notice his baby sister being the one under his fists. He continued to land punch upon punch on her, never wanting to stop. It was then that Shelby and Will pulled themselves from their trance and decided to pull Noah from their now limp daughter.

"Noah, NOAH!" Shelby screamed as Will attempted to pull the teen away.

"NOAH! OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING!"

Puck opened his eyes, just to see how much damage he had done, and saw Rachel lying on top of Finn bleeding and limp. He turned to his parents and glared at them.

"Who the hell did that to my baby sister?! And why the hell did you let them?! Tell me who it was now! I need to kill them!"

Shelby looked down at her son, "Noah, you did this. You were not paying attention. Rachel threw herself over Finn about ten minutes ago and you were so out of it that you didn't even notice and continued to punch her."

Noah looked at his mom, then to his dad, who looked unbelievably disappointed, before looking at his sister, brother, friend and girlfriend, all of who looked so disgusted with him. He looked down at his hands before looking back at Rachel and, surprising to everyone in the hall, burst into tears before throwing himself over to Rachel.

Shelby looked at her husband, silently telling him to get everyone to leave the hallway and that she would sort out Noah.

"Blaine call an ambulance, Kurt call your parents, I think that they will want to know that their son has been beaten unconscious, tell them that we are extremely sorry and will make sure that Noah apologizes and makes up for it." Kurt and Blaine gave small nods before pulling their phones out and leaving the corridor to find somewhere quieter. Shelby then walked over to her balling son and unconscious daughter, and pulled said son into her arms.

"Okay guys, show is over! Everyone leave! And if anyone and I mean ANYONE posts this on a social networking site, blog, or spread this around the town, you will be sorry!" William shouted at the students. The hall cleared quickly leaving just the remaining Schuesters, Quinn, Brittany and an unconscious Finn in the corridor.

….

**A/N: So, what did you think? **

**And just a little note for those of you reading One Summer Can Change So Much, I now have a BETA so I should be able to update sometime soon, I know that I said I would update that before this, but I have had more inspiration with this, so I am sorry. I should be able to update One Summer Can Change So Much by the end of May, but I am not 100% certain as starting next weekend I have two weekends of dance show rehearsals, then a week of dance shows and then it is my birthday and the last week of May, so I apologize in advance if I do not update before the start of June, but I will try my hardest.**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope it was not a complete disaster! **


End file.
